Una parte del viaje es el final
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Allá, donde todo empezó. La cueva, donde murió Tony Stark y donde salió el héroe y vengador que hoy conocemos. Hoy, después de más de diez años y afrontando el final del viaje, regresará. No espera encontrar nada excepto lo que le espera. Sin embargo, un viejo amigo le está esperando...


_"Parece que fue hace mil años... Cuando salí de aquella cueva, me convertí en Iron Man. Y supe que te amaba._

_Ya sé que dije que basta de sorpresas, pero realmente esperaba poder darte la última."_

* * *

La tormenta era fuerte. El viento soplaba con bastante fuerza y tras él la arena sacudía y hacía moverse a las dunas que asolaban aquel desierto.

Nada era capaz de verse en aquel mar de niebla amarilla. Cualquier cosa que pudiese ser capaz de existir en aquel paraje no tardaría en ser consumido por la fuerza del desierto. Y eso no era la excepción para nuestro protagonista.

Allá, donde parecía que el viento era solo un poco menos fuerte, se permitía poder visualizar una silueta.

El viajero a duras penas conseguía mantenerse totalmente en pie. Sus heridas no habían conseguido sanar totalmente en todo este tiempo. Ni la de su costado, ni la de su corazón. El clima no estaba a su favor ya que sus brazos estaban siendo forzados en demasía a pesar de su cansancio al tener con una mano sujeta su herida y con la otra su capucha para que la arena que ya de por sí dificultaba su caminar no lo hiciera también con su vista.

Realmente dolía ver como aquel hombre que con el tiempo se había acabado convirtiendo en el gran y último defensor de la Tierra, luchaba de manera tan desesperada e inútil por su vida.

TODO FUE CULPA TUYA

Una voz parecía ser arrastrada entre la arena y el viento. A pesar de eso, el viajero decidió ignorarla y proseguir con su andar.

¿POR QUÉ NO HICISTE MÁS?

La voz seguía haciéndose oír, pero el encapuchado trataba todavía de ignorarla. Aún podía continuar un poco más. Aún debía seguir andando.

ÉL NO DEBERÍA HABER ESTADO ALLÍ.

El viajero fue capaz de sentir el eco de la voz como si aquella persona estuviera justo detrás de él. Trataba de reusar con toda su voluntad a darse la vuelta, tenía que continuar. Tenía que seguir andando. Se merecía estar allí…

HAS FALLADO, LES HAS FALLADO A TODOS… LE HAS FALLADO A ELLA…

El caminante comenzaba a sentirlo. Algo que había estado tratando de ignorar incluso más que aquella voz.

El cansancio.

NO VOLVERÁS A VERLA.

Ya no era capaz de continuar. Ya no podía seguir más. Todo su cuerpo le pesaba. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su mente… Había llegado al límite.

El viajero trató de hacer un último esfuerzo en dar un paso para seguir. No quería rendirse sin haber podido aguantar un solo segundo más. Solo un paso más.

Después… finalmente colapsó. Se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena e incluso permitió que su capucha fuera puesta hacia atrás por el propio viento mostrando su cabellera castaña y su barba que en ese momento se encontraba descuidada.

Quería descansar. Sus fuerzas se habían acabado y ya no había manera de seguir. Rendirse sería fácil. Solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejarse abrazar por la arena. Incluso, desde la posición en la que estaba, parecía cómoda.

Tenía ganas de tumbarse, había que descansar… Ya era hora.

Se acabó de agachar, dejo caer sus brazos, se tumbó como si de su propia cama se tratara. Ya era hora de irse a dormir.

"_¡Tony!"_

Abrió los ojos. Fue tan rápido como si le hubiera partido un rayo e igual de potente como si se le hubiera caído encima una tonelada de ladrillar.

No podía ser cierto, no podía… Pepper no podía estar allí. Pero la había escuchado, y en eso podía apostar incluso su propia vida en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando también se dio cuenta, otra cosa que tampoco podía ser posible.

Ya no estaba allí. El desierto había desaparecido cuando él había cerrado los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? No había viento en aquel lugar oscuro y cerrado. Hacía frío y parecía que las luces eran emanadas por lámparas de neón en las paredes de piedra.

¿Una mina? No… Era una cueva. Una cueva que él conocía muy bien.

El héroe consiguió ponerse nuevamente de pie. Sus fuerzas no estaban recompuestas pero sentía su cuerpo ya no colapsaba.

Decidió caminar de nuevo, hacer el recorrido de la cueva para comprobar si aquella voz había sido real. Si ella realmente estaba ahí.

"_¿En serio crees que solo porque tengas una gran idea te pertenece?"_

Tony decidió ignorar aquella voz que también conocía. Aquello era una mala jugada que su mente le estaba realizando. Stane no podía estar allí, había estado muerto durante años. Pepper estaba viva…

"_Tú vienes de una familia de ladrones y carniceros. Y ahora, como todos los culpables, intentas reescribir tu propia historia."_

No era real. Aquello solo era su propia imaginación y su cansancio. Vanko se suicidó. Le vencieron, estaba muerto y nunca volvería.

Tony tenía que darse prisa, tenía que encontrar a Pepper.

"_Tú no eres de los que se sacrifican. De los que se tiran sobre un alambre de espino para que el otro pase."_

-_"Steve…"_-Murmuró el castaño casi como si de un suspiro se tratara.

No. No podía desconcentrarse. Pepper la necesitaba. Él no quería estar en ese lugar, quería ir con ella. Tal vez fuera por esa misma razón que se encontró, sin darse la más mínima cuenta, corriendo a lo largo de la oscuridad de la cueva.

"_Tienes mi respeto, Stark…"_

-_"Cállate…"_-Habló, presa de cómo se sentía.

"_Prometo que cuando termine la mitad de la humanidad seguirá existiendo."_

-_"¡Cállate!"_

"_Espero que te recuerden."_

-_"¡No quiero que me recuerden…! ¡Ah!"_

Tony cayó. Fue un simple tropiezo. No había estado viendo hacia donde corría o que había en el camino. Aquella última voz le había distraído, le había afectado…

Centrándose en lo que tenía detrás, no había conseguido ver lo que tenía delante. Y no pudo creerse lo que tenía delante. Luz. Provenía del interior de la cueva.

El hombre de acero no podía concebir lo que sentía en ese momento. Ni siquiera podía saber si aquello era real o no. Pero podía distinguirlo, parecían las luces de una fogata y las llamas debían de haber sido provocadas por alguna persona.

Tenía que ir a verlo…

El vengador de acero avanzó con paso cuidadoso y permaneciendo con sus cinco sentidos alerta. Había que ir preparado para todo lo que pudiera albergar aquella cueva. Tony siempre se había enorgullecido entre tantas otras cosas por ser un hombre que trataba de estar dos movimientos adelantados.

Lentamente paso el umbral de la caverna y pudo observar la llama que iluminaba todo el lugar y junto a ella… El hombre que estaba sentado junto al calor.

No era posible. No podía serlo. Tony podía haber podido estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Excepto aquello… Él estaba ahí.

-_"Hola, Tony. Es bueno verte otra vez."-_Dijo con voz serena el hombre sentado al lado del fuego, levantándose y mostrando su rostro. La tez de su piel era morena, la falta de cabello y las canas señalaban su avanzada edad y su atuendo de traje negro sencillo era acompañado por su camisa blanca y las gafas que llevaba puestas.

-_"¿Yinsen?"_-Dijo el héroe casi atragantándose por sus propias palabras.

-_"¡Madre mía! ¡Ven aquí a sentarte! Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte."_-El hombre de mayor edad se apresuró para ayudar al viajero a sentar en un sitio improvisado con unas cajas y una manta rasgada.-_"En verdad… No te había visto nunca tan mal. Y lo dice alguien que te vio a corazón abierto."_-Trató de bromear Yinsen al acabar de acomodar a Tony y dedicándole una sonrisa para sentarse cerca de él.

-_"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es esto posible?"_-Trató de preguntar el caballero de hierro sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría.-_"¿Por qué?"_

-_"Bueno… Mira a tu alrededor, Stark. Mira este sitio, sabes lo que es."_-Explicó con tranquilidad el médico.

-_"Pero, ¿por qué?"_

-_"Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Y si primero me cuentas quién te ha hecho eso?"_-Inquirió Yinsen señalando el aspecto que Tony traía con todas sus heridas y moratones.

-_"Pues… Fue un tipo bastante grande y… Fuerte."_-Fue lo único que llegó a decir Tony al tratar de comprender el sinsentido de aquella conversación.

-_"Desde luego que debe de ser fuerte si ha sido capaz de hacerte eso."-_Habló Yinsen en esta ocasión señalando al costado del castaño_._-_"Eso no parece un simple puñalada. Parece que hubiera querido ensartarte."_

-_"Eso es… cierto. Aunque pensándolo mejor. Yo trate de ensartarle primero."_-Afirmó el vengador intentando de hacer una copia de aquella sonrisa socarrona que tanto le representaba.-_"También le dí, ¿sabes?"_

-_"Nada grave, espero."_

Ante aquella última declaración hecha por el médico, tanto Yinsen como el propio Tony no pudieron evitar soltar una ligera carcajada por aquello. Tony incluso consiguió esbozar y no imitar su sonrisa característica.

-_"Demonios… ¿Todos los doctores sois así?"_-Preguntó Tony en un intento de regresar la broma.

-_"Me temo que sí. No somos como los multimillonarios que venís en distintas formas y tamaños. La mayoría de los médicos tratamos de ser así."_-Contestó alegre el hombre más anciano de aquel dúo.

-_"Ya bueno. Hace poco conocí a uno que me tenía muy intrigado. Él… Se parecía mucho… se parecía mucho a mí."_-Habló el castaño con la voz algo entrecortada a medida que los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar.

-_"¿Tu amigo Stephen?"_

Esa última logró que Tony se quedará en silencio y pensativo durante dos tiempos. En el primer tiempo sus pensamientos eran bastante evidentes, preguntándose cómo Yinsen podía saber aquello. Pero el segundo tiempo logró darle una un momento de tranquilidad al pobre héroe, al entender finalmente de qué iba todo aquello.

-_"Sí, el bueno de Strange. Un tipo bastante curioso. Descuidado pero con estilo. Abstracto pero ocurrente al mismo tiempo. Puede que si fuera una sola de ambas cosas… Sí podría haber sido mi amigo."_

-_"Estoy seguro de que él pensaba de una manera parecida de ti."_-Continuó el médico, decidiendo no continuar con aquello al ver la nueva postura y actitud que había tomado su acompañante, ya no una confusa ni soberbia, sino más melancólica a juzgar por la sonrisa que trataba de disimular.-_"Stark. ¿Qué te ocurre?"_

Tony se limitó a observar las llamas durante unos segundos. No sabía cómo decirlo. Ni siquiera era capaz de comprender del todo cómo era que lo entendía.

-_"Tú no estás aquí."_-Sentenció de manera directa y sencilla, de la misma manera que su antiguo yo hubiese roto con una de sus tantas amantes.-_"Todo esto. Todo, no es real."_

-_"Sí. Así es."_-Afirmó como respuesta el médico. Como hombre de ciencia que era, sabía que Tony necesitaba una confirmación.-_"¿Nunca piensas que, a lo mejor, eres demasiado listo?"_

-_"Más o menos. Normalmente lo termino pensando una vez cada noche antes de acostarme."_

El héroe y el espectro acabaron por estallar que fueron acalladas poco a poco por el eco de la cueva. Tony se volteó durante un momento para ver cómo estaba todo a su alrededor. Cada cosa estaba en su sitio. Las mesas de trabajo, los misiles destartalados, las placas sueltas de metal, los juegos de herramientas, los planos…

Sí. Toda la caja de desechos estaba como debía estar.

-_"Sé lo que piensas. Sí. Yo tampoco puedo terminar de creer que toda esta basura te salvara la vida."_-Habló el anciano con cierta burla notoria.

-_"Nunca hay que subestimar el poder de la tecnología, amigo mío. El mismo poder que puede hacer que un ser humano consiga volar y el mismo poder que le permite arrasar tierras enteras como si tal cosa."_

-_"Me alegra mucho que al final dejases lo segundo y le prestaras más atención a lo primero."_-Dijo el médico con algo de seriedad y alegrías combinadas en su voz.

-_"Y yo. Supongo que ya no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo"_

De nuevo, el silencio. A ninguno le hacía falta hablar, no era necesario. No podían traer viejas heridas cuando en ese momento ya estaban tratando una.

-_"Me impresiona… Lo mucho que has crecido desde nuestro "proyecto"._-Enunció Yinsen al tiempo que señalaba el espacio desnudo del pecho del castaño.-_"Hay que ver… Es un poco más pequeño de lo que recordaba que era nuestro Mark I."_

Tony se descubrió un poco los brazos del resto del cuerpo de modo que el dispositivo que todavía llevaba al pecho se pudiera ver.

-_"Gracias. Sí, es nanotecnología. Necesitaba algo más ligero pero potente. Y que no tuviera que llevar en un maletín."_

_-"Me pregunto que quién tomaste el diseño…"_-Inquirió el médico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_"¿Hablas de esa rosquilla que me metiste en el pecho? Me la quité hace ya algún tiempo."_

-_"Me apena un poco, en verdad. No solamente es mi mayor contribución como médico, sino que también… Bueno, el mérito de todo lo que has construido es mío. Sí, sé que otros muchos también influyeron, pero creo que el mérito es mío."_

-_"Sí… Eso es muy fácil de decir cuando cada mañana te levantas y te acuerdas que tienes que llevar eso puesto porque hay un pedazo de metralla que te apuñalaría el corazón."_-Respondió el tecnólogo con su carismático sarcasmo.-_"¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que todavía siento que lo llevo. No sé… Supongo que era un recordatorio."_

-_"¿Un recordatorio de qué, Stark?"_

-_"De no alejarse del camino. De no desaprovechar las segundas oportunidades."_-Dijo Tony, dejando salir un profundo suspiro-_"Dios mío… Todo esto. Parece que fue hace siglos."_

-_"Toda una vida… Como si una parte de ti se hubiera quedado aquí."-Añadió el médico._

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio una vez más, pero no para mirarse el uno al otro, sino para limitarse a observar un momento las llamas y la manera en la que se iban consumiendo, haciendo parecer al lugar cada vez más y más oscuro.

-_"Supongo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar…_"

-_"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Tony? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"_-Inquirió rápidamente Yinsen. El héroe ya lo había dicho: No quedaba mucho tiempo.

-_"Me muero, Yinsen. Me estoy muriendo lentamente… De sed y hambre, mientras vago a la deriva por el espacio sin ninguna posibilidad. Tas haber recibido una colosal paliza de un ser al que no podía vencer, y que solamente me perdonó la vida a cambio de un trato, lo cual provocó la muerte de mucha, mucha gente…"_-Dijo el vengador, al tiempo que sentía que sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo con cada palabra que decía.-_"Acabé haciendo las cosas mal, amigo. Me uní a un equipo, lleno de gente que me entendía, gente a la que también podía admirar. ¡Y funcionó! Durante un tiempo, al menos… Yo hice las cosas mal, por mi parte. Trate de crear una armadura para el mundo, pero acabé creando algo terrible… Luego quise jugar con las normas que se me imponían, pero… Yo y un amigo mío acabamos discutiendo. La cosa se perdió después de eso."_

El anciano no respondió a nada de lo que el héroe dijo. Tan solo se limitó a escuchar, además, aún no había terminado de hablar.

-_"He vivido una vida muy mala, Yinsen."_

-_"Todos vivimos vidas malas, Stark. Todos pecamos."_-Hablaba el médico al tiempo que se iba acercando hasta un lado de su compañero para sentarse a su lado t poner una mano en su débil hombro.-_"Pero yo te conozco."_

-_"No… No me conoces."_-Decía el castaño con una ligera risa por el intento de su amigo por consolarle.

-_"¿Ves? Ese es tu problema, tú no te conoces. No sabes cuál es tu papel en la obra, pero deseas escapar de tu propia historia."_

-_"¿A qué te refieres?"_

-_"No te has parado a pensar que… durante todo este tiempo, nos has parado de ayudar a la gente. De salvarles, con una sonrisa en tu rostro."_-Decía el anciano elevando un poco su tono de voz.-_"Mírame. Y dime que miento."_

Tony no pudo evitar mirar a los orbes oscuros de su acompañante para después soltar una carcajada que era más débil que la anterior.

-_"Yinsen, yo… Bueno… Había un chico, al que quería enseñar y proteger. Murió. Odio pensar que le veía como a un hijo. Pero nunca se lo pude hacer saber."_-Fue recordando a Peter, cuando el alma del hombre de hierro al fin se quebró.-_"Tuve una chica a la que quería, y también lo eché a perder. Un hombre en el que confiaba desde mi juventud, me traicionó. Mi amigo Rodhey fue herido por seguirme. Y mis padres… Los vi morir."_

-_"Oh, Tony… Estoy orgulloso de ti."_

El héroe se secó las lágrimas que se habían ido acumulando en su rostro. ¿Era una broma? No podía entender nada de aquello. ¿Qué había hecho para que el hombre que le salvó la vida estuviera orgulloso?

-_"Mírate. Tienes casi tantos años de los que yo llegué a cumplir... Estoy orgulloso porque hiciste lo que te pedí. No has desperdiciado tu vida."_

Tony no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar a aquello. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban estáticos, sus lágrimas incluso se habían detenido.

-_"Mira, en este vida pasan muchas cosas inesperadas. Hay algunas te hacen sonreir, y otras te rompen el corazón. Pero toda pena es pasajera…"_

Volvieron a mirarse, una sola mirada reflejaban todos los sentimientos que el vengador había guardado en su interior durante más de diez años.

_-"Siento el no haberte podido salvar."_

Yinsen retiró lentamente su mano del hombre de Tony, sin embargo, la calidez de su mirada nunca se fue.

-_"No pienses en eso. Recuérdalo, fue una elección mía. Yo quería esto. Me quedé para que tú pudieras irte, y no me arrepiento."_

Fue entonces cuando se apagó. Las últimas llamas de la hoguera que les había estado iluminando se extinguieron, y ambos hombres terminaron siendo consumidos por la oscuridad de la cueva mientras veían las cenizas que habían quedado.

-_"Este no es tu legado, Stark. Y lo sabes"_

-_"Ahora eres tú quien se hace el listo…"_-Afirmó el castaño con una débil risa que parecía darle algo de vitalidad de nuevo.-_"Supongo que lo que pasa es que… Tengo miedo."_

-_"No hay nada que temer, Tony. La muerte solo es un parte del viaje, que recorremos todos. Sé que ha sido duro. Lo que querías para el mundo, no ha sido fácil… Pero llegaremos allí. Todos."_

Los dos amigos se levantaron de sus sitios. Tony accedió a ser ayudado por Yinsen de modo que él le socorría para que se pudiera volver a poner de pie.

Todo ello para que el héroe rodeara al médico con sus brazos utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, de modo que el anciano correspondió el acto, quedando ambos fundidos en un cálido abrazo, hecho sabiendo que los dos iban a ser separados por una fuerza superior a ellos de manera que se alejarían como si de las olas del mar se tratase. Del mismo modo que un hijo sabiendo que no volvería a ver a su padre.

-_"Yinsen… Yo… No estoy listo todavía. No me quiero ir."_-Dijo Tony, al borde de que todo su ser colapsara, y regresando a las lágrimas.

-_"No te preocupes, todavía tienes una prueba más que superar… Ahora. Despierta."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regresando de los brazos de Morfeo al mundo de los vivos. El castaño sacudió inmediatamente su frente, comprobando que se encontraba bañado en sudor el cual habría sido provocado seguramente por su ensoñación y sus efectos. Su cabello también estaba húmedo.**

**Se sentía débil y muy cansado. La falta de alimento se sentía desde hace tiempo, pero desde luego la sensación seca en su boca era lo más notorio en ese momento. La falta de conocimiento sobre el horario y la presencia del día y la noche hacía dormir algo complicado.**

**Sin embargo, el hombre de hierro parecía haberse despertado con un cometido, ya que inmediatamente fue a agarrar su casco. Debía comprobar que las configuraciones estaban en orden de modo que no pudiera presentarse cualquier eventualidad.**

**Esperaba que las funciones primarias de grabación de las lentes estuvieran bien. Solo quería rodar una sola toma.**

-"¿Esto funciona? Hola, señorita Potts. Si encuentras esta grabación, no te sientas mal por esto."

* * *

"**UNA PARTE DEL VIAJE ES EL FINAL"**


End file.
